


I'm a Ghost

by fluffsik



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsik/pseuds/fluffsik
Summary: Concert rehearsal shenanigans.  Inspired byVIXX TV 2 ep. #19.





	

“Then slowly stand, act like you own everything.” It was unnecessary advice, and Wonsik knew it--if there was any persona their leader knew how to wear, it was that. If Hakyeon knew that he kept thinking _just channel N_ during his performances, he’d never hear the end of it. It just felt weird not give any input on how to mimic his own song, so input he gave.

Hakyeon looked up from coiling the prop leashes around his hand, grinning like a cat. “I know, I’ve seen you practice a hundred times.”

He’d gotten the idea when a giggling Hongbin darted from member to member with a cell phone video--Hakyeon’s impassioned imitation of Ravi while the Ghost rehearsal blared in the background. Followed, of course, but a tired but hyper Hakyeon all too eager to demonstrate a live version on the spot. He was so ridiculous but so enthusiastic, and even as Wonsik laughed himself sick with the rest of them couldn’t help but ask if Hakyeon wanted to rehearse it himself, just for fun.

Which led them to now, to Hakyeon perching on the arms of the chair on stage, looking like he owned the world (and the jacket he’d nabbed from Wonsik sometime earlier in the night).

He should probably count that jacket a lost cause, just like the bag Hakyeon had “borrowed” months ago. Wonsik cleared his throat, trying to focus. “You’re supposed to sit down to start.”

Hakyeon pouted, but grudgingly crouched on the chair.

“Wonsikkie, go on, you’re in the way!” Hongbin was already in place, camera in hand and grin threatening to swallow his face whole. So much for all the talk about how he almost _gruesomely died of embarrassment_ filming his earlier video.

“Just let me get in place,” he called back, scooping up one of the leashes that trailed along the ground.

“What are you doing?” asked Hakyeon.

“It’s not the same without the dancers, trust me,” said Wonsik, doing his best to sound casual. He fought back a blush as he fastened it to his collar.


End file.
